Prussia's life With Russia
by WannaJoinMyClub
Summary: "Are you aware of the consequences of this decision?" "I am…" "You'll abandon your brother, your friends your acquaintances. You'll never return to your land. You'll never visit your relatives or peers. You'll give yourself completely to me until your death whether my hands or natures." "I understand." "Then give me your hand surrendering these things from your life." M For later
1. Chapter 1

**Alright i wrote this with a friend forever ago this is only part of it i will up load more later. **

* * *

_"Are you aware of the consequences of this decision?"_

_"I am…"_

_"You'll abandon your brother, your friends your acquaintances. You'll never return to your land. You'll never visit your relatives or peers. You'll give yourself completely to me until your death whether my hands or natures." _

_"I understand."_

_"Then give me your hand surrendering these things from your life."_

_The white haired male stretches out his hand lifting himself from the ground. His hand met with the blond's hand. The grin spread across the superiors face as he watched the German boy surrender his life to him._

_"Welcome to my services, Prussia…"_

Russia rose from his bed feeling the cool breeze agents his pale skin. It was a quiet morning and there was going to be a lot to do. Russia was expecting some visitors this day and he'd have to deal with them accordingly.

Moments after Russia awoke Lithuania entered the room doing his daily chore of waking Russia and bring him clean clothes.

"Good morning Russia." Lithuania said as he placed a bundle of neatly folded clothes were set at the foot of his bed. "Are you feeling well this morning?"

"Da very well."

"That's good. I have arranged for the visitors to get here after lunch, and your breakfast is awaiting you along with the new comer."

"Very good."

"Anything more?" Russia simply waved Lithuania out of the room and he scurried out quickly. He then proceeded to prepare for his day. As he finished getting dressed he quietly walked out of his room grabbing his favorite scarf and headed toward the dining room. Upon arriving he seamed to enter at a wrong moment as the albino was arguing with Lithuania about waking him so early.

"Prussia please calm down you were not waken that early."

'That's a lie. You woke me up first!" He exclaimed not noticing Russia sit down at the table.

"Prussia it's almost nine that's not early."

"Yes it is! My Awesomeness deserves more sleep than that." Prussia had now stood up on the chair. As he was about to say something more the albino German lost balance and fell backward to the floor taking the chair with him adding more bruises to his already battered body. "I meant to do that!" he sprung up and noticed Russia. He then silently lifted his chair and sat down quietly. Lithuania seamed surprised seeing as the young German had found something to yell about the second he was awakened.

Russia crossed the room to his seat. A dish was set in front of him moments later. Prussia had a similar mean placed in front of him.

"Prussia…" Russia called in a song like tone.

"What?" He responded a bit intimated by the other male.

"I have guests coming later. So I'll need you to disappear for some time." He smiled innocently like his words were very natural.

"Disappear?"

"Da! Like last time."

Prussia wanted to run while he still had the chance. He had tried before with little success. The table became very quiet as the two men ate their breakfast. Then the peace was disturbed as it usually was at this time of day.

"Brother!" A young female voice called out as the blond entered the room.

"Belarus!" Russia shivered as she approached.

"Brother that stupid Chinese man is coming over today!" She complained.

"I know I invited him."

"Why!? You know how much I hate him! I hate him more than that one!" she pointed to Prussia sitting on the other side of the table. She clings to her brothers arm like she was begging him to reconsider his choice of guests. Russia cared not what his sister thought and he tried to pry her off his arm.

"Because I wanted to talk with him so I invited him over. If you are not okay with this don't intrude."

Prussia sat shifting his food on his plate making small clinking noises with his silverware and plate.

"Russia must I disappear again? Can't I join your conversation with our guests?" Russia was now holding the woman back with a hand on her head.

"No." He said in a menacing tone making Prussia flinch.

"But… I don't want to disappear again… Please don't make me." Lithuania had slipped away and now just the three were in the room.

"That's to bad isn't it." Russia sneered. "Our meeting is none of your business."

"Why must I hide anyway?"

One sharp glare stopped all conversation. Russia was angry probably because of the girl gripping at him. Prussia jumped and backed down no longer bothering with it.

"I am sorry Russia I will just disappear… But I have one request."

Russia continued to glare at the cowering German.  
"What?" He snapped.

"Well… I was wondering if I, well, you could get me Gilbird from West?"  
Russia looked at Prussia for a moment then got up.

"Fine but don't blame me if he freezes down there." At that point they were pretty much done with their meals so Russia took hold of Prussia's arm and pulled him from the room. Belarus who had previously but unwillingly detached from his arm and walked off in distress. On the way Russia saw Lithuania and ordered him to retrieve the small bird for Prussia. The destination was cold and damp, made of complete stone and metal or in other terms 'A Dungeon.'

Russia pulled him to a corner where Prussia was told to sit.

"It's cold and creepy down here! Why do I have to be here?" Prussia complained. "So unawesome for someone like me."

"This is the only way to be sure you're not seen." Russia explained once more.

"But why can't I-"

"JUST SIT HERE AND BE QUIET!" Russia growled loudly as he stared into the red eyes. "Lithuania will bring you Gilbird soon till then be quiet." Prussia said nothing and sat quietly he simply sat down in the corner and waited for Lithuania to bring him his small yellow companion. After about half an hour Lithuania came down and gave Prussia the bird. After hours of sitting there Prussia had fallen asleep holding Gilbird close trying to keep the small animal warm yet freezing him self. He was laying on there half asleep half unconscious waiting hoping to be taken out of this horrible place.

In Russia's office, Chin and Japan were quietly listing to Russia's plans for them, well for China. Japan had merely come to protect China after hours of begging. Russia had his corrupt smile as he described how he had the majority control of China's lands. China frowned as the conversation continued.

"Of course he could come to an arrangement." Russia suggested innocently.

"No! No more arrangements. I am still in trouble from the last deal. My country can't handle anymore issues." China protested.

"I feel offended dear China. I mean no intention of hurting your country only to aid."

"You may fool others but not me." Japan Nodded in agreement to China's statement.

Russia smiled darkly. "I do believe you'll regret that decision."

China scoffed at Russia remark. "What are you going to do to me that I will regret? My country is falling apart and there is nothing I can do but sit back and watch hoping it will get better." Japan tried to stop china from ranting about how suckish his life was at the moment. Knowing full well Russia could and most likely would take advantage of the fact and make it worse. Yet the child like man continued on. The already aerated blond was becoming more enraged by the second and the only one to notice was Japan, who had given up on his efforts to make China shut up. Russia listened to all the words his dark plans building up and nearly consuming him in the dark aura of devilish intentions.

"I do here your problems and I a, understanding." Russia cooed in a lie. "But I have little time left to entertain you and our trails. Perhaps you will reconsider my offer before we leave."

"No, your attempt to persuade me with this meeting was foolish."

"Then let us just go on with the trade that we have agreed on."

China frowned whishing that he hadn't made a trading agreement previously. Russia continued to get the better end of the deal.

"If you do excuse me I have another guest to attend too." Russia claimed showing them to the door it was quiet except for the last claim from the Japanese man.

"You can not deal like this forever. Someday, someone will find your weakness and use it agents you like you've done to so many others."

"That's all an opinion Japan-sama." Russia muttered quietly to himself, smiling that demonic smile.

Japan and China left quickly. Once they were headed home Lithuania went to Russia.

"Russia how did your meeting go?"

The look in Russia's face said it all. "It could have gone better."

"Oh I see." Lithuania was walking behind Russia wondering where he was going in such a hurry. He decided to not ask and leave him be.

"Do you need anything?"

"No you may leave me be for now."

"Alright." Lithuania turned down a separate hall and went and dud his own thing. Russia continued down the hall to attend to his other 'guest.'

Prussia sat shivering in the corner, just where he had been left. Russia's meetings lasted quite a bit of time. It was a miracle if Prussia didn't get sick after them. Prussia heard the door click and knew that meant freedom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is some more of my RuPru**

* * *

"Oh Prussia!" Russia's childish tone echoed around the walls. Russia rushed over to the silver haired country and pulled him from the floor.

"Prussia?" Russia cooed with the innocent expression on his face. "You going to help Russia feel better, Da?"

The boy took a minute to understand the words then his eyes widened.

"H-here?" He asked nervously.

"No! You come with me!" Russia demanded and pulled at the man to follow along. Prussia unwilling followed the larger man down the hall to a familiar door where he was pushed in before he could react. Russia closed the door behind him turning the small lock and drew near the other male. Russia pushed him into the soft sheets of the bed and climbed on top smirking at the other male deviously.

"You help Russia feel better now, Da?"

Prussia stared into the blonds violet eyes and hesitated before he nodded his head. "Ja…" His voice was quiet. "I will help Russia feel better." Prussia for the first time wasn't going to fight Russia with this. It almost always happened when he was removed from the dungeon. But as the larger male hovered over him his heart raced and the sickening nervous feeling began to return.

"W-wait why… why am I always the one to make you feel better?"

Russia looked at the nervous German and continued to grin at him. Prussia didn't get an answer for awhile and during the silence his nerves began to rise.

"Because my Prussia… You can't fight it. You've sworn your life to me and all the other servants are pitiful weaklings you chose this life so it's better for me to use it to the full advantage."

With those words Russia took a fist full of the sliver hair. It hurt as the Russian pulled at it tugging Prussia's head back. Russia leaned down biting harshly at the softest spot on Prussia's neck. It hurt as the sharp teeth penetrated the skin, drawing blood. With the free hand Russia was using it to grasp Prussia's side. His claws were not shy to the tender bruises that were from previous engagements. Prussia tried to muffle his voice but the pain was overcoming the willpower. Russia loved the sound of Prussia's cries. That was the true reason Russia only used Prussia for this. The others just didn't cry like this. He tried to resist and Russia loved that.

Prussia was feeling worse and ever time a old wound was touched he would flinch or moan in pain.

"I-I am stronger because I am awesome." He struggled for words but he wasn't going to give up. He would try and keep his dignity as much as he could. "I… I can h-handle any thing you throw at me." Prussia's narcissism was getting him in deeper with Russia but truthfully Prussia would rather be in the bed being tortured than bee stuck in the horrible freezing room.

Russia had moved his hand close to Prussia's coat pocket when he felt something move as Gilbird popped out of his pocket and fluffed out his feathers arrogantly as he chirped and hopped off the bed. Prussia watched his little yellow companion hop away. Russia paid no attention to it.

"You can't break yet. That would take the fun out of this." Russia smirked as he grabbed the frail wrists. It would leave visible bruises no doubt. This wasn't good because it required Prussia to ware longer clothing to cover all the marks. Almost the entire house knew what Prussia did with Russia but Prussia still tried to hide it. Perhaps it was because he'd rather live than face the wrath of the Younger Russian sister.

Belarus was even aware but she loved her brother too much to hurt Prussia, plus Prussia's act of shame was pleasing to her.

Russia spent half the afternoon messing up Prussia before he left the exhausted German on the bed alone. Russia went about casually, more relaxed then previously shown. Prussia's pain had indeed helped the emotions of this Russian man. As Prussia slipped off to sleep his dream recalled the reasons of his oath as well as the reason for it.

_Prussia was lying in the snow battered and beaten. He couldn't move._

_"No more I can't take any more."_

_He opened his eyes and the setting sun was blocked by a taller man standing above him. _

_"Has he had enough" the Russian was talking to him self. He then kicked the German boy in the side as he groaned. _

_"No… I don't want to die."_

_"Oh? It talks?" He smiled devilishly. _

_"Please…" Prussia thought for sure he was going to die. "Don't kill me."_

_"It begs for its life… Beg more and maybe I will spare you." He poked him and Prussia groaned. _

_"Please… P-Please." Coughs and didn't think he was going to live. _

_"Alright then… I will spare you…"_

Prussia woke up sore and felt weak as he sat up. He observed the new marks and sighed and looked around seeing no sigh of anyone. He pulled him self off the bed slowly and rubbed his wrists.

It had been a few years since that day and the thought still haunted him. But what didn't haunt him was the positive reasons for his oath. Unknown to most was the fact that Russia had a kind side.

Russia was in a plump couch looking at the quivering servant who had previously said an unwise comment.

"Do you think I am unfair Latvia?"

"N-n-no t-that's not wh-at I meant."  
"Oh?" Russia got up placing his hand on the short boys head. "Latvia… could you go get Lithuania?"

"Uhhh…. Y-yes sir!"

Lithuania came in quickly after Latvia left.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Da! Lithuania, do you think you could slip some arsenic in Latvia's soup tonight?" the dark aura rose from Russia.

"W-what?... N-n-no sir… I don't think I can do that!"

"Oh? Pity…" Russia pouted but his dark aura continued to grow. Lithuania looked at Russia who had sat back down on the couch. He then turned to leave the man to himself and walked out of the room. Russia began talking to himself.

"Unfair? I am not unfair. How could little Latvia say such a thing." He continued on like this for a long while and in his rantings he didn't notice the German boy enter the room.

Prussia was leaning agents the door frame smiling as he got a little amusement out of the flustered Russian. Russia sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Russia…" Prussia spoke and Russia didn't look up but it was easy to tell Prussia was noticed. "Russia I don't think your unfair." Prussia was being sincere he truly meant it. He was thinking of all the fun he had here the only time Russia ever treated him badly was during and after the meetings. He wasn't sure why he said it. He just didn't want to see Russia like that.

"Prussia… come here."

The German strode across the room sitting himself on the couch, next to the Russian. Russia shifted stretching his arms around the other male.

"You are really strange. One minute your violent then next minute your clingy."

"Shut up!" Russia's muffled voice whined. They sat there silently for a few minutes.

"Prussia…"

"Hmm?" He tilted his head to look at the blonds head resting on his shoulder. Russia looked up squeezing the male tighter.

"You rest with Russia?"

"Uhh… I just woke up, an I'm hungry." Prussia explained.

"Aww!" Russia whined. "Prussia doesn't want to be with me!"

"That's not it! I'm just not tired!"

Russia pouted but let the other male go. This was the side of Russia that the rest of the house didn't know.

Prussia got up looking toward the door.

"Prussia… Where is Gilbird?"

Prussia stopped and put his hand on his coat pocket where the bird usually stayed. He wasn't there in thus realization his eyes got wide as he began to shake.

"I-I… He is gone."

He was freaking out on the inside and slowly started to show as he franticly looked about the room, mumbling words of worry.

"Russia! We have to find him what if he wandered out side and is frozen! Or if he is squashed somewhere!" Prussia continued his worried yelling. Until suddenly tears started flowing out of the red eyes. This was the first time Prussia had lost his yellow companion. It was also the first time Russia had ever seen Prussia like this.

"Prussia calm yourself we saw him in the bedroom. I highly doubt that he's got out of that room it is far to closed up." He takes the man's hand pulling him out the door toward the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**MORE RUPRU! Eventually there will be M rated stuff but not yet... Just a warning. **

* * *

They opened the dark room peering into large corners. The room seamed rather cool and neat beside the bed witch Prussia left in a mess.

"Cheek the table next to the bed I'll check over here." The last time Russia had seen the chick was next to that table so he though it might still be there.

"Okay!" Prussia nearly flew to the bedside searching for his lost companion. After a few minutes of searching and Prussia in frantic tears on the ground Russia began to worry.

"Prussia… Please don't cry. I'm sure he's-" There was a small chirp that interrupted him.

"R-Russia?" Prussia looked at Russia tears still falling down his face.

"Quiet for a moment." Russia commanded as he heard another chirp. There were several more before he finally looked up. Gilbird was sitting on the light fixtures chirping at the foolish men on the floor.

"GILBIRD!" Prussia cried happily.

Russia coaxed he little bird off the light fixture. The bird flew down and Russia let it land into his hands and it snuggled and rested comfortable in Russia's hands.

"Prussia…" The blond crouched down so he was face to face with the silver haired German boy who was still sitting on the floor as small hovering tears escaped his eyes.

"Y-ya?" His voice was shaking and he wiped his eyes.

"Where exactly did you get Gilbird?"

Prussia looked at the small yellow bird in the larger country's hands. He smiled a jester that relaxed Russia a bit.

"I have had Gilbird for as long as I can remember."

"Well why don't you tell me about it."

"R-really?" Prussia smiled wider.

"Yes really." Russia place Gilbird in Prussia's hands and lifted the German boy up onto the bed. Russia sat on the bed and put Prussia in his lap. Russia smiled.

"Tell me a bed time story, Da? Tell me of how you got your Gilbird."

Prussia smiled. These were the reasons Prussia liked it here. Russia took an interest in him something no one else ever did. Russia made him happy so in return Prussia did the same that is why he endures the touchier. He wanted Russia happy.

"Ja… I will tell you about how my awesomeness obtained Gilbird."

Russia placed his hand on Prussia's head and leaned the German's head on his chest.

"Alright go on."

Prussia got comfortable and did go on.

"Well I was following Grandpa Germania around because Austria was busy and I couldn't bug him…"

_"Gilbert why are you following me?" Germania turned to look at the small silver haired boy._

_"Because I am bored!" Prussia complained.  
"Well go find something to do."  
"Okay " He continued to follow his grandfather._

_"What are you doing?" _

_"Something." He grinned. _

_Germania sighed "Alright you can come with me." _

_"Okay! Where are we going?" Prussia said excitedly. _

_"Well where do you want to go?" _

_The boy made a stumped face. "I don't know."_

_"Well is there anyone you want to see?"_

_Prussia shook his head. "No, no one wants to see me…"_

_"Oh that can't be true you must have at least one person."_

_Prussia shook his head. Germania realized then that Prussia had no friends and he needed one. _

_"Gilbert I just remembered I have something to do could you go find something else to do for awhile please."_

_Prussia sighed and nodded and walked off kicking a rock. After a while Germania came back to find Prussia face down in a mud puddle._

_"Gilbert?" He pulled him up._

_"What?"_

_"Are you alright… Did Elizabeta pick on you again?"_

_Prussia wasn't going to admit that he was beat up by Hungary again. So he shook his head._

_"Well I have gotten you something."_

_Prussia's eyes widen with joy. "Really for me?"_

_"Yes would you like it?"_

_"Ja! Ja!"_

_Germania held out a small yellow bird. Prussia looked t it and took the bird._

_"Is he really mine!?" _

_"Yes make sure you give him a name and tae care of him."_

_"Alright I will!" _

"That's how I got Gilbird." Prussia looked at Russia.

"So you were given Gilbird by Germania… I see…"

"Ya… It was probably the only nice thing he ever did for me…" Prussia stroked the small bird.

Russia started to fall asleep holding Prussia. It looked like Prussia was going to end up resting with Russia anyway. Prussia whispered.

"Good night Russia." Prussia Kissed Russia's cheek.

When Russia woke up he was laying on Prussia and Gilbird was curled up on the pillows. Prussia was positioned awkwardly and looked uncomfortable but that was probably because Russia had been laying on him. Russia sits up and starches his limbs finding them very stiff from all his previous activities. He looked at Prussia still resting on the sheets then decided to leave him there. He crawls off the bed attempting to move the bed as little as possible he needed to find Lithuania there was one piece of unfinished business. It started with "A" and ended in idiot. Food was brought to Prussia's room before he woke up but it wasn't long after the scent filled the room Prussia was up and eating.

Prussia went to his room and dug out a clean out fit and got dressed and went to find something to do as he was walking down the hallway he heard someone yelling. He looked at Gilbird who was snuggling into his pocket. Prussia went to go see what was going on and he peered into Russia's office a place he had only been a few times. America was sitting on Russia's desk with hamburgers and soda.

"So Russia are we gona out a McDonalds here?" He shoved the greasy food in his mouth it was almost as if he was trying to be repulsive. Russia was disgusted.

"No. Absolutely not."

"Aww Why not? Come on."

"Because your food is… repulsive."

They continued talking and Prussia walked away from the room thoughts running through his mind. He was running down the hall when he ran into Lithuania almost knocking him over.

"O-Oh sorry Lithuania."

Prussia looked confused and frazzled and he had stopped Lithuania from falling over.

"Oh Prussia! I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention."

"Me either… Uhh why is America here?"

"My guess? Russia's looking for a good fight although they claim it's business something always happens."

"What happens?" Prussia asked for detail.

"Oh just common things, like stuff breaking (probably from throwing) or all night yelling."

"I don't like America, he's stupid and immature."  
"I don't think so; I'd much more prefer America over Russia. He's not as intimidating." Lithuania claimed. "But I shouldn't say that to you. I'm sorry."

"It's alright… I understand if I look at it from your point of view."

Lithuania looked at Prussia. "Well… what about from your point of view?"

Prussia just smiled… then laughed a bit. "If I told you I would most likely be hurt by Russia."

Lithuania was puzzled by the fact that Prussia had the biggest smile on his face.

"Prussia? What causes you to stay?"

Prussia stopped and thought for a few minutes. He then shrugged not wanting to tell Lithuania what really kept him here. "I don't know… Guess I just like it here." Prussia heard people and looked around. "Well I am going to go… bye…" Prussia took off running down the hall Gilbird flying behind as Prussia turned the corner America and Russia came down the hall.

"That's not even possible, it's far too cold, and they'll die before it's even complete."

"You're not listing! This'll work!"

"Good day Mr. Russia, Mr. America." Lithuania bowed politely. They paid little attention to him Russia however caught the glimpse of Gilbird seconds after exiting. It had disappeared behind the corner but it was gone and hopefully Prussia with him.

"All I'm saying is it's not worth the cost or stress on my land."

"And this is why I'm superior." America claimed. "You silly commy can't even see the reward of my idea."

"Don't call me that." Russia said irrationally.

"Commy, it's what you are and always will be."

"And if you think you are superior you are wrong."

"I don't think-" Russia cut him off.

"I know you don't." They continued there conversation. Prussia was trying to stay out of sight but in ear shot. He wanted to know why America was here but even more he wanted to know why Russia let him roam free with a guest in the house. It had never happened before and Prussia was very confused.

"You know what will cheer you up Commy? A hamburger lets go get one." America announced exaggeratedly.

"You truly are gluten. Not to forget how disgusting your precious 'hamburgers' are."

"So that's a yes? Okay then!" America began down the hall.

"America! Not that way!" Russia warning. Prussia assumed that meant America was heading toward him.

"What? Are you twisted around Commy? This is the shortest way to the door I'm sure." America was right it was the fastest route.

"No America that's not-"

America turned the corner before Prussia could slip away. He looked at the silver haired German with surprise.


	4. Chapter 4

They opened the dark room peering into large corners. The room seamed rather cool and neat beside the bed witch Prussia left in a mess.

"Cheek the table next to the bed I'll check over here." The last time Russia had seen the chick was next to that table so he though it might still be there.

"Okay!" Prussia nearly flew to the bedside searching for his lost companion. After a few minutes of searching and Prussia in frantic tears on the ground Russia began to worry.

"Prussia… Please don't cry. I'm sure he's-" There was a small chirp that interrupted him.

"R-Russia?" Prussia looked at Russia tears still falling down his face.

"Quiet for a moment." Russia commanded as he heard another chirp. There were several more before he finally looked up. Gilbird was sitting on the light fixtures chirping at the foolish men on the floor.

"GILBIRD!" Prussia cried happily.

Russia coaxed he little bird off the light fixture. The bird flew down and Russia let it land into his hands and it snuggled and rested comfortable in Russia's hands.

"Prussia…" The blond crouched down so he was face to face with the silver haired German boy who was still sitting on the floor as small hovering tears escaped his eyes.

"Y-ya?" His voice was shaking and he wiped his eyes.

"Where exactly did you get Gilbird?"

Prussia looked at the small yellow bird in the larger country's hands. He smiled a jester that relaxed Russia a bit.

"I have had Gilbird for as long as I can remember."

"Well why don't you tell me about it."

"R-really?" Prussia smiled wider.

"Yes really." Russia place Gilbird in Prussia's hands and lifted the German boy up onto the bed. Russia sat on the bed and put Prussia in his lap. Russia smiled.

"Tell me a bed time story, Da? Tell me of how you got your Gilbird."

Prussia smiled. These were the reasons Prussia liked it here. Russia took an interest in him something no one else ever did. Russia made him happy so in return Prussia did the same that is why he endures the touchier. He wanted Russia happy.

"Ja… I will tell you about how my awesomeness obtained Gilbird."

Russia placed his hand on Prussia's head and leaned the German's head on his chest.

"Alright go on."

Prussia got comfortable and did go on.

"Well I was following Grandpa Germania around because Austria was busy and I couldn't bug him…"

_"Gilbert why are you following me?" Germania turned to look at the small silver haired boy._

_"Because I am bored!" Prussia complained.  
"Well go find something to do."  
"Okay " He continued to follow his grandfather._

_"What are you doing?" _

_"Something." He grinned. _

_Germania sighed "Alright you can come with me." _

_"Okay! Where are we going?" Prussia said excitedly. _

_"Well where do you want to go?" _

_The boy made a stumped face. "I don't know."_

_"Well is there anyone you want to see?"_

_Prussia shook his head. "No, no one wants to see me…"_

_"Oh that can't be true you must have at least one person."_

_Prussia shook his head. Germania realized then that Prussia had no friends and he needed one. _

_"Gilbert I just remembered I have something to do could you go find something else to do for awhile please."_

_Prussia sighed and nodded and walked off kicking a rock. After a while Germania came back to find Prussia face down in a mud puddle._

_"Gilbert?" He pulled him up._

_"What?"_

_"Are you alright… Did Elizabeta pick on you again?"_

_Prussia wasn't going to admit that he was beat up by Hungary again. So he shook his head._

_"Well I have gotten you something."_

_Prussia's eyes widen with joy. "Really for me?"_

_"Yes would you like it?"_

_"Ja! Ja!"_

_Germania held out a small yellow bird. Prussia looked t it and took the bird._

_"Is he really mine!?" _

_"Yes make sure you give him a name and tae care of him."_

_"Alright I will!" _

"That's how I got Gilbird." Prussia looked at Russia.

"So you were given Gilbird by Germania… I see…"

"Ya… It was probably the only nice thing he ever did for me…" Prussia stroked the small bird.

Russia started to fall asleep holding Prussia. It looked like Prussia was going to end up resting with Russia anyway. Prussia whispered.

"Good night Russia." Prussia Kissed Russia's cheek.

When Russia woke up he was laying on Prussia and Gilbird was curled up on the pillows. Prussia was positioned awkwardly and looked uncomfortable but that was probably because Russia had been laying on him. Russia sits up and starches his limbs finding them very stiff from all his previous activities. He looked at Prussia still resting on the sheets then decided to leave him there. He crawls off the bed attempting to move the bed as little as possible he needed to find Lithuania there was one piece of unfinished business. It started with "A" and ended in idiot. Food was brought to Prussia's room before he woke up but it wasn't long after the scent filled the room Prussia was up and eating.

Prussia went to his room and dug out a clean out fit and got dressed and went to find something to do as he was walking down the hallway he heard someone yelling. He looked at Gilbird who was snuggling into his pocket. Prussia went to go see what was going on and he peered into Russia's office a place he had only been a few times. America was sitting on Russia's desk with hamburgers and soda.

"So Russia are we gona out a McDonalds here?" He shoved the greasy food in his mouth it was almost as if he was trying to be repulsive. Russia was disgusted.

"No. Absolutely not."

"Aww Why not? Come on."

"Because your food is… repulsive."

They continued talking and Prussia walked away from the room thoughts running through his mind. He was running down the hall when he ran into Lithuania almost knocking him over.

"O-Oh sorry Lithuania."

Prussia looked confused and frazzled and he had stopped Lithuania from falling over.

"Oh Prussia! I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention."

"Me either… Uhh why is America here?"

"My guess? Russia's looking for a good fight although they claim it's business something always happens."

"What happens?" Prussia asked for detail.

"Oh just common things, like stuff breaking (probably from throwing) or all night yelling."

"I don't like America, he's stupid and immature."  
"I don't think so; I'd much more prefer America over Russia. He's not as intimidating." Lithuania claimed. "But I shouldn't say that to you. I'm sorry."

"It's alright… I understand if I look at it from your point of view."

Lithuania looked at Prussia. "Well… what about from your point of view?"

Prussia just smiled… then laughed a bit. "If I told you I would most likely be hurt by Russia."

Lithuania was puzzled by the fact that Prussia had the biggest smile on his face.

"Prussia? What causes you to stay?"

Prussia stopped and thought for a few minutes. He then shrugged not wanting to tell Lithuania what really kept him here. "I don't know… Guess I just like it here." Prussia heard people and looked around. "Well I am going to go… bye…" Prussia took off running down the hall Gilbird flying behind as Prussia turned the corner America and Russia came down the hall.

"That's not even possible, it's far too cold, and they'll die before it's even complete."

"You're not listing! This'll work!"

"Good day Mr. Russia, Mr. America." Lithuania bowed politely. They paid little attention to him Russia however caught the glimpse of Gilbird seconds after exiting. It had disappeared behind the corner but it was gone and hopefully Prussia with him.

"All I'm saying is it's not worth the cost or stress on my land."

"And this is why I'm superior." America claimed. "You silly commy can't even see the reward of my idea."

"Don't call me that." Russia said irrationally.

"Commy, it's what you are and always will be."

"And if you think you are superior you are wrong."

"I don't think-" Russia cut him off.

"I know you don't." They continued there conversation. Prussia was trying to stay out of sight but in ear shot. He wanted to know why America was here but even more he wanted to know why Russia let him roam free with a guest in the house. It had never happened before and Prussia was very confused.

"You know what will cheer you up Commy? A hamburger lets go get one." America announced exaggeratedly.

"You truly are gluten. Not to forget how disgusting your precious 'hamburgers' are."

"So that's a yes? Okay then!" America began down the hall.

"America! Not that way!" Russia warning. Prussia assumed that meant America was heading toward him.

"What? Are you twisted around Commy? This is the shortest way to the door I'm sure." America was right it was the fastest route.

"No America that's not-"

America turned the corner before Prussia could slip away. He looked at the silver haired German with surprise.


	5. Chapter 5

**RuPru!~**

* * *

"Germany's older brother? Why are you here, Prussia?

Prussia bit his lower lip thinking about a great response.

Prussia stood for a moment and his fight or flight scenes were going and every nerve in his body told him to run yet he stayed standing in front of America.

"I am here because I can be… My awesomeness is aloud anywhere."  
" Well why here?" America asked again.  
"Why are you here?" Prussia snapped back. "Gilbird attack!" Prussia throws Gilbird at Americas face and then took off running down the hall. Prussia thought he was going to be in trouble with Russia and now America knew he was here so it wouldn't be long that everyone else knew thanks to America's big mouth.

America freaked out a bit with the bird peaking at his face momentarily.

"Get this thing off me!" America yelled and tried to grab Gilbird. Russia looked at Gilbird and he flew over and rested in Russia's hair.

"There? Is that better America?"

"What in the world was that!?"

Russia chuckled slightly evilly. "It was and is a Gilbird… Prussia's best friend."

"Why did it attack me!"  
"Prussia told him to."

"Why is he just sitting on top of your head?"

"Gilbird knows to stay with me until Prussia calls him back… so he sits on my head… seams to be his favorite place."

America was very confused right now and all he wanted to know was why Prussia was here.

"Are you going to tell me why Prussia is here?"

"Hmmm… No." Russia replied looking innocently at the American but internally burning with fury.

Prussia panted as he bent over panting. He had run very far and would probably be safe from running into America again but that wouldn't save him from Russia later. He could hide but Russia would find him and now Gilbird wasn't with him.

"Oh! Prussia!" Lithuania called nearly walking into him. "What are you doing over here?"

This area was one Prussia had avoided most of the time, Russia's sisters stayed in this hall.

"What are you doing here?" Prussia asked trying to sound casual.

"Belarus called for some help."

"Oh…" Prussia was freaking out inside and if he were to say any thing he would flip out.

"Prussia are you alright?"

He nodded lying.

"Are you sure?"

This time he shook his head.

"What's wrong?"

"America saw me and now Russia is going to be mad at me and I don't want to be in this hall way!" He whined and spat out quickly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I hope Russia doesn't hurt you to much." Lithuania thought for a moment. "He's scary when he's mad."

"Yeah, this is not my day!"

A door opened down the hall and a voice called out. "What's with all the noise?"

"Mrs. Belarus!" Lithuania called as he saw the youngest Russian sister.

She looked at Prussia then at Lithuania then back at Prussia.

"I know why it's noisy but what are you doing out here when I had called for you?"

She put her hand on her hip in irritation.

"My apologies, I only ran into Prussia just now on my way to you."

"Well hurry up. Leave that man here."

"Excuse me." Lithuania moved around Prussia but looked at him with sympathy. They disappeared into the room. Belarus had given one last angry glare before her retreat. She had hated him since he had arrived but recently it was getting more irritating for Prussia.

Russia had dismissed America and sent him home and went to search for Prussia. Prussia tried hiding and went to the dining room and he then realized he had no where to go. Russia had Gilbird and Gilbird would lead Russia right to Prussia.

Prussia stood in the middle of the dining room and he was shaking. Russia walked into the room and Prussia collapsed to his knees.

"Russia. Sorry! I am so sorry!" Gilbird landed on Prussia's head and he felt like a ton of weight was placed on his head. Prussia was frightened and terrified but the one thing he wasn't going to do was cry.

"Congratulations Prussia, you managed to alert the only one with a big mouth of your presences here." Russia glared at the trembling boy.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Russia stepped closer leaving little room for escape.

"I am disappointed, Prussia."

"I know." Prussia replied looking up at the darkened figure.

Russia's anger began to show. There was a deep suppression for this anger but Russia was losing control.

"Russia please don't hurt me." Prussia said but moments later felt the cold fist, from the blond, strike his face.

He fell back, his hand reaching for his face.

Prussia could feel a bruise forming on the side of his face. He sat up and waited for another strike from the larger man yet as he sat there waiting there was none. Prussia kept his hand on his face as he looked at Russia, wondering why he was just standing there. He could easily see the anger in Russia's eyes.

"Russia…"

"Shut up…" Russia kicked Prussia to the floor once more.

Prussia stayed lying on the ground not moving or speaking but looking up at the towering blond and was excepting to be hit or kicked.

"Russia please listen…" he was kicked again. "I… I'm truly sorry."

Prussia wanted to know why he was so mad.

Russia stared at him a couple seconds longer.

"I don't want your apologies." Russia growled. "I would rather have this not happening!"

"What do you want me to do?" Prussia asked hoping he wouldn't be hit again.

"If anyone comes for you, I want you to run. You belong to me Prussia."

Prussia pulled him self up off the floor and groaned a bit in pain. He stood to face Russia even though he would most likely get hit again.

"No… I won't." Prussia said even though he was just beat he wouldn't give in.

"What did you just say.? Russia's anger flared.

"I won't run…"


	6. Chapter 6

**I have nothing to say to you peoples, So Enjoy**

* * *

Russia put his hand on Prussia's shoulder and pushed him to his knees. Prussia whined as the weight was put on him.

"I… I will not… not run." Prussia looked up at Russia. "I will stand by your side… I don't want to leave." Russia removed his hand from Prussia's shoulder.

"Promise you wont go?"

Prussia got back up and looked at Russia then stepped closer closing the gap between them and put his arm around Russia and placed his head on his shoulder.

"I won't ever leave."

"I don't want you to go but I won't let you be taken from me." Russia claims. "You can come back when it's safe."

"But I don't want to leave you at all!" Prussia complained.

Russia sighed thinking for a moment as he stared at the albino in front of him.

"Will you at least hide?" Russia asked. "I do not wish for you to see what I will do."

"What do you mean? What are you planning to do?" Prussia questioned.

"I'm not sure, therefore I am concerned about what would happen."

"But…" Prussia sighed and as he did he realized that his side hurt greatly. "Fine… I will hide."

"Good." Russia smiled innocently.

Prussia looked down he was feeling all the pain from the recently inflicted wounds. Russia the German boy was weakening down before him, Prussia slowly collapsed to the ground now kneeling by Russia's feet. The door cracked open revealing the shortest of the Baltic servants. Latvia saw Prussia fall and wasn't sure if he was alright.

Russia turned to look at Latvia.

"What do you want?"

"Oh! S-sorry, I didn't mean to disturb, I was just looking for Lithuania."

"He's with Belarus…" Prussia murmured looking at the ground. His side really hurt.

"Oh! Alright, I'll be leaving now." He claimed seeing Russia peering at him. Russia hadn't gotten over the words from the day before. Latvia was always saying stupid stuff Russia wonders sometimes why he kept him around.

Prussia looked up at Russia hoping for help but wasn't excepting any. Prussia began to feel worse and he put his hand on his side and that's when he knew his rib was broken. This was a weird feeling he hadn't ever been in this much pain.

"Russia…" He gasped. "Make it go away… Please!" Prussia couldn't handle it any more.

Russia stared at the silver haired male bent over on the floor. He was clinging on to his side. Russia knelt down, looking at Prussia innocently but with concern.

"What's wrong, Prussia. Why are you sitting like that?"

"Russia! My-my rib!"

"What… What about it."

"I think you broke it…"

Prussia fell to the floor whining.

Russia looked at him worriedly as Prussia reeled in pain.

"Prussia…" Russia looked at him recalling the time he had broken his arm. It didn't feel good. "Russia will get you help!" He stood up looking toward the door then back at Prussia. "Don't you move!" He commanded.

Russia left, leaving Prussia all alone in the room. His side hurt so bad, the heat became strong as his body tried to figure out how to react to this injury.

Prussia began to wonder who Russia would find to help. Probably would drag Lithuania away from whatever he was doing.

He waited for the return but it wasn't quick enough for his aching ribs. It was hurting deeply and it was something that his body wasn't numbing from. No it was a constant sting.

Then the door swung open revealing a short blond female. The eldest of the Russian sisters.

She looked at the poor male on the floor before speaking in that high pitched voice of hers.

"Oh my! I will get you to a bed. We must get that wrapped!"

Russia peered around her with his concerned expression.

Prussia responded with a simple nod as Ukraine looked at Russia.

"Russia help me get him to a bed." Ukraine motioned for Russia to lift Prussia. "Take him to your room and lay him down and I will go get something to fix him up with."

Russia went and carefully lifted Prussia off the floor. Prussia flinched as his body was moved but he welcomed the comfort of the other male. Prussia relaxed in Russia's arms and the pain increased. Russia took Prussia to his room and laid him down on the bed and Ukraine came in moments later carrying a first aid kit and began working on Prussia and having Russia help maneuver the silver haired boy with out hurting him more.

Their attempts were very little useful. It still hurt a lot.

Prussia was holding back the tears that attempted to escape. They gently set him back on the bed.

"Sadly this is all we can do fir an injury like this." Ukraine sighed. "It's going to have to heal naturally."

Prussia whined in sadness, it hurt but there was nothing they could do.

Russia looked at Prussia but spoke to Ukraine.

"Thank you Ukraine, I'll watch him now."

She seemed to get the feeling she should leave. So goes out only speaking a quick 'good bye'. Once she was gone Russia looked directly at Prussia's face.

"It hurts badly?"

Y-yes…" Prussia replied.

"I will fix it." Russia claimed.

"What?"

Russia left the room without responding leaving Prussia laying there in curiosity.

Russia returned with a small bottle in hand along with a needle that was unwelcome.

"What is that?!" Prussia asked nervously.

Russia looked at the vile for a moment before responding.

"Pain killers?"

Prussia looked at the vile and shook his head.

"I don't believe you…"

Russia smiled innocently. "You don't trust me?"

Prussia hesitated and then shook his head.

"Why not?"

"I just don't." Prussia looked at Russia… "Will it really make the pain go away?"

"Yes… It will."

"Promise?" Prussia waited for a response. After a few moments he watched Russia smile again.

"Russia promises."

Russia proceeded to draw the liquid through the needle and stepped toward Prussia. It was a bit scary to see that needle getting closer to Prussia's arm. It pricked as it jabbed into Prussia's arm, but it wasn't as painful as his sides. Soon Russia had pushed all the substance into Prussia's blood system.

"There it will work in a moment." Russia claimed.

"O-okay…" It didn't take much longer to start its affect. The pain did go away and his eyes started to droop in tiredness, that drug must make people sleepy as well.

Russia watched until Prussia was completely asleep. He smiled at how quickly it had worked. In truth, Prussia was the test subject for the drug. Now to slip that into a certain country's drink. Russia smiled at the sheer thought of the consequences for this drug.

Russia left Prussia on the bed and went to look for Lithuania. As he was walking down the hall he heard a familiar voice talking in what seemed to be an irritated tone. As he turned the corner he saw his three servants holding back a tall German man with his hair slicked back and what seemed to be a permanent scowl on his face.

Germany spotted Russia and pushed the three other states aside.

"Russia! Where are you hiding my brother?"

"What do you mean?" Russia's dark aura began forming as the irritation seeped through, not only was he being stopped from his original quest Germany was now demanding for his older brother.

"You know exactly what I mean. Where is Prussia?"

"Germany, what purpose could I possibly have for your brother?"

"I don't know that's why I want him back you bastard!"

"I'm afraid that's not a possibility, why on earth do you believe I have him?"

"America told me!"

"And you believe that idiot?"

"Much more than I believe you!"

"That hurts Germany."

"Just shut up and give me my brother back!" Germany was serous about this.

Germany had drawn a crowd. Most every one was there that lived in the house now except for Prussia. Belarus came out of her room to see what all the noise was and Ukraine came to make sure Prussia was alright. Russia and Germany continued to argue until Prussia's small yellow bird came barreling full speed at Germany's face… He then dropped the not for Germany and flew away. The not was folded and one opened it read.

Germany,

By receiving this I suppose you know I'm here. Well to bad for you, I'm not going to see you. I honestly don't want to go back home I dislike it there. So just leave now please. I have no reason to speak with you. –Mr. Awesome-me.


	7. Chapter 7

**I have more written than i have typed I just have to type the rest i will get there eventually.**

* * *

Germany crumpled the not in his hand angrily.

"What have you done to him?" He spat.

"What ever do you mean?" Russia asked not sure what the note had said.

"Why would he want to stay in a horrible place like this!"

"How should I know, Germany?"

"You did something to him!" Germany pushed past every one and pulled the front of Russia's coat fist high in peroration for a punch.

Suddenly a smaller country with light brown hair and the eyes to match cam running down the same hall Russia came. Italy ran as he called Germany's name.

"Germany! Germany!"

The German looked at the child like country.

"What is it Italy! I am in the middle of something." He didn't let go of Russia's coat.

"Well I went to look for Pasta because I got hungry…"

"You need to stop wandering!"

"But I found your older brother, Germany, he was sleeping sadly I didn't find any Pasta."

Russia glared at Italy and he instantly pulled out a white flag and hid behind Germany.

"Italy tell me where Prussia is." Germany demanded forgetting about Russia.

"Ve! He's down that hallway!" He pointed to the hall behind Russia.

Germany began moving toward it worrying only for the safety of his older brother.

"Please let him rest, he needs sleep!" Ukraine cried at last.

"Why? Is he sick?"

Ukraine realized the affect of her words and shut her mouth, hoping he didn't push.

Germany looked at Russia with hate in his eyes.

"What did you do to him?" He growled. "Italy show me what room."

Italy pulled Germany along down the hall until he reached Russia's room.

"Ve! This one…"

Germany went to go open the door but Russia stopped him.

"Don't go into my room… Prussia is fine… He just needs rest…"

"I don't care I am taking him home." Ukraine had followed.

"You Can't Germany." The oldest sister said.

"Why not? He belongs back home."

"Because he can't be moved… At least wait until he wakes up to talk to him…"

Germany though for a moment.

"Fine… He can't sleep forever. I will stay standing here until he wakes up."

"I prefer you didn't stand here." Russia claimed as he glared between Germany and Italy.

Italy was again hiding behind the tall blond man.

"Well to bad I'm not leaving my brother." Germany retorted.

"Ve, Germany why is he looking at me like that?" Italy asked nervously as he noticed Russia staring directly at him in a very unpleasant way. Russia's dark aura began rising.

"It's alright Italy… I won't let him touch you."

"Ve…" Italy continued to cower behind Germany, who turned to Russia.

"Why should I move?

"Because this is my room… and my home so if you want to wait for your brother to awaken do it in the dining room." Russia said calmly as the dark aura increased around him.

"And what are you going to do if I don't move?"

Russia glared at Germany. He truly despised Prussia's younger brothers. both the brothers had a habit of sticking their noses where they didn't belong but young Germany was much more in that habit than Austria ever was. This had led to many complicated troubles for Prussia throughout the years. Russia had a few thoughts cross him mind as he pondered what he could do to Germany. Although Germany was indeed buff and large in size, Russia wasn't in any disadvantage. He felt he could take the man on equally. He restrained his thoughts smiling that icy sinical smile of his. "Germany I hear your having a bit of trouble in your lands. Is that due to bailing italy out? or maybe you just enjoy watch your people suffer at the hands of your crued government?" "What are you saying to me asshole?!" Germany stepped forward grinding him teeth. "Ve...What does he mean Germany? Bailing me out of what?" Italy Germany looked at young italy for a moment biting his lower lip. He had been bailing out Italy since their friendship had come to existance. however he had never expressed these troubling circumstances to poor Italy whose innocence was much too high for him age. There was something precious to his childish beahavor. Germany looked at the confused italian. "It's not true, you aren't any trouble Italy." germany lied convinvely. He had gotten so use to letting the truth slid that it almost sounded true. Russia watched amused as the italian's fae went from worry to carefree once again Italy seemed to have a strong belief what Germany said, even without proof. Russia's number one advantage was he was able to observe and intake loads of information that he could redistribute anduse to hs advantage later on. Other countries hate his ablility to perceive things about them. He evaluated things all the time this cuold explain him silence in many situations. He would use Italy's trust to get at Germany. "You know what Germany, go head and stand here, I care not."Russia lied. "in fact we should get you a seat to be more comfortable. " Russia looked at the small Batic boy Latvia who shivered but understood the order. He skipped off to do as he was told leaving the crowd that had accumulated around scene. Ukraine looked rather cofused at her brother's dramatic change of opinion. Belarus looked anxious like she was wishing for something to arise. themn the rest of watched stunned. Germany looked at Russia and narrowed his eyes. "You offer me a chair?" "Yes why not? I would much prefer you sit and be comfortable then stand and get tired." Russia grinned as the aura rose around him and grew with every word. Latvia came back with a chair and went and hid behind the other two Baltic states and mumbled a simple 'here sir' before disappearing. Germany starred at the chair and then looked back at Russia who gestured to it. "Take a seat Germany." "No thank you." "Ve!... Germany! Russia is being so nice why don't you sit down? It is rude not to." The Italian said with tears in is eyes. Germany looked at Italy and back to Russia. The German was now confused he couldn't reject Italy but he wasn't going to risk sitting in the chair. Finally some one spoke up. The oldest of the Russian sisters looked at Russia. "Brother! You need to calm down and leave Italy out of this! And Germany you need to calm your self a bit. Now both of you move aside so I can check on the poor boy!" Ukraine seemed a little mad but all she did was raise her high pitched voice at the two feuding men. Russia loved his sister but wished she didn't try to intervine in this argument. He let her pass none the less. "Fine." He hoped she wouldn't catch on the fact thatPrussia had been drugged. That would just intensify this whole situation. Germany watched as the older sister walked toward her brother. He tried to follow but Russia threw his arm in the way glaring. "My room is not open to everyone." He expressed. Germany's blood boiled at the words that were expessed. "I just want to check on him." "You can see from where you stand." Russia tried and this frustrated Germany into kicking the door frame. He walked to the window across the hal with his arms crossed angrily. "Ve... Doitsu are you angry? are you okay? why are you glaring like that Doitsu?" Italy had follwed Germany and was bouncing around the man trying to get an answer to his multiple questions. Everyone could tell Germany was angry but Italy refused to let up his persistant questions. Russia feeling he had won a small battle turned to looks at Prussia who Uraine was still examining. He walks into the room near his sister to see her expression. She could tell something wasnt right. Her expression was screaming her thoughts. "Brother, what's with him, he's completely out of it. I can' even wake him. it's like he's been knocked out. "Don't worry my dear sister..." Russia cooed trying to sound calm, "I'm sure his body is just trying to heal and he'll be just fine in a few hours." Russia was estimating the time it would ake for the drug to wear off. Hopefully it would work quickly with Prussia's system. She nodded but still looked with concern. She had seen her fair share of injuries in this house. From her brother's stupid tests to the servant's injuries after Russia's rampages but nothing like this. They all stayed conceous or could wake up but Prussia was completely limp as if he felt and heard nothing. Russia had estimated the time length right, a few hours later Prussia began to awake and as he stirred Ukraine rushed to his side to make sure he was alright. Germany noticed the movement and demanded to be let in and again Russia refused. Prussia moved trying I find a more comfortable position witch wasn't going to be possible now that the pain had returned in his side. Prussia now lay gasping for air as it became difficult to breath for him. His breath was short and quick as his chest would rise and fall quickly causing more pain yet he couldn't control the breathing. Germany had only made it worse. "Russia! Let me see my Brother!" The sound of Germany's voice rang through Prussia's mind. At first he thought he was imagining it but he heard it again. Prussia struggled to open his eyes. The first person he saw was Ukraine, she had a worried look on her face, and as Prussia scanned his surroundings he saw his younger brother and Russia bickering with each other. Ukraine looked at Prussia and said in a calm voice that only Prussia could here. "Are you feeling alright?" Prussia shook his head. Witch cause him to flinch in pain. "Your brother is here... Do you want to talk with him?" Prussia again shook his head. Russia realized that Prussia had woken; he rushed into the room ignoring Germany. "Prussia!" "Russia, I'm sorry. Germany is bothering you right?" "If you could just get him out of my hallway I wouldn't mind." Russia scowled. "I really am sorry." "Ve! Hello Prussia!" Italy seemed to appear out of no where. "Italy? What are you doing here?" Prussia asks but Russia was clearly irritated at the boy's presents. "Ve… Is Prussia hurt?" Italy looks at Prussia's face that was twisted with pain. Prussia instantly lied to the Italian hiding the pain on his face. "No Italy I am fine…" "Ve… you're lying. Germany is worried so is Italy." Prussia was trying to sit up but Ukraine made him stay lying down. Prussia sighed and closed his eyes. Germany ignored all protest and he barges in staring at his brother. "You idiot!" he began immediately. "Do you have any idea how worried everyone has been!" Germany lectured. "It's one thing to move away it's completely different to disappear entirely. You didn't even tell anyone that you were leaving!" Prussia looked at his brother with some surprise. "Haha! Brother, who's the older one here? I believe the awesome me can tae care of my self!" "What's wrong with you?" His eyes looked down the albino's body. "Nothing is wrong brother! I am as awesome as always!" "I don't believe you!" "Alright, if you must know, I was bored and since there is so much snow around awesome me tried to go skiing, without ski's." Germany looked at Prussia for a moment then yelled more. "Why in the world would you do that?!" Prussia laughed even though it hurt he couldn't help but laugh at his brothers flustered face. "Prussia?" "Yeah? I am fine… but I want you to do something for me." "What anything." Prussia looked directly at Germany and his expression was serious. "Leave… leave now and do not ever come looking for me again. Be it as if you never knew I was here in the first place. I don't wasn't to see you ever again. There was a silent moment everyone was looking at Prussia. Russia seemed pleased at the statement. "HELL NO!" Germany's overpowering voice yelled loudly. The anger in his voice was deep and on fire. "You're asking me to pretend you're fine with living with this psychopath!" "Excuse Me?" Russia glares. "Shut Up!" Germany retaliated, "Bruder! How can you say such things?" "I do want to stay here! Germany, I want to stay and I want you to leave!" Prussia expressed, putting strain in his voice. Germany was completely shocked, his body frozen over. Prussia looked away from his brother to see Italy standing there. Usually Italy didn't bother Prussia but for some reason he was pissing him off. "West, Why are you still here?! Take Italy and leave." Italy heard the hate in Prussia's voice and ran over to Germany. "Ve! Germany Prussia is mad, why is he mad?" "Mine Gott! Leave West!" Prussia's strained voice yelled. "But Bruder! You can't stay in this horrid place." "It is not up to you! No leave!" There was silence again this time it droned on for a long while until Russia broke it. "Germany I think you should leave now." Germany nodded. "Let's go Italy." "Ve!" Italy seemed sad but he followed. "Bruder, I hope you come to your senses son. Call me if you do." Prussia ignored his words completely. He wasn't going to leave this place. Even if Russia hurt him, this was much better than returning. "Prussia, do you need anything?" Ukraine asked quietly. "I am a bit hungry." Prussia grins. "Then I will fetch you something." She bounces o her toes turning quickly. "Prussia…" Russia whispered but waited for his sister to disappear behind the door. "Russia's sorry for breaking your ribs! Please don't leave Russia!" He whines "I just said I won't leave." "But you might miss Germany or…" He sounded stressed. 


End file.
